


Exterminating the Target

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Q equips Bond for a more domestic sort of mission.





	Exterminating the Target

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2019

“007,” Q said. “I have your equipment here. As you can see, this mission clearly falls under your remit.” 

Bond raised his eyebrows at the items. “The location is domestic, I take it?” 

“Our dwelling.” 

“Why do I need two?” 

“I imagined you might want to dual-wield.” 

Bond silently intensified his stare. 

“…And they were on sale.”

*** 

Back at the house, Bond raised his aerosols. The offending target was located in the top right corner of the door. 

“I may not have an exterminator’s license…but I do have a license to kill.” 

Including wasps. 

He sprayed mercilessly; no survivors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
